Drabbles No 2
by NotSoAnon
Summary: What is life like when a blonde, hyperactive ball of enthusiasm begins dating a brooding raven? Both Sasuke and Naruto will find that out. Those poor, unexpecting people. Sasunaru Narusasu Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back with the Drabbles!...Well then again I know not many people really missed me. Or even knew I left since you know… I suck at writing.

But I'm going to do it anyways to get random ideas out of my head while writing my other stories, so I guess this is for my own amusement and boredom. Hope you enjoy this :)

(And share some ideas with me!)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto

Warning: This may be a bit inappropriate to younger viewers, so… read at your own risk.

"Sasuke! Oi Teme hurry up!" Naruto screamed out from the two's shared bedroom. "SA-SU-KE!" Seconds later and still no response from the other. "Stupid bastard ignoring me when he CAN OBVIOUSLY HEAR ME!"

Light footsteps were heard coming from the bathroom and towards the room. "Wha do ou wan' id-ot?" Sasuke asked annoyed and muffled due to the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. A small amount of foam from the toothpaste drooled out from the corner, towel hanging loosely on his bare hip, hair dripping wet.

"Heh you look stupid." Naruto grinned from his place on the computer desk. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the idiot and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. "Wait wait come back! I need to show you something. The footsteps got lighter. "Temeeeeeeeeee!" He began wailing from the room.

"Will you be quiet? What now dobe?" Sasuke's voice came from behind the chair he was sitting on. Naruto jumped when seeing the other right next to him, this time without the toothbrush.

"Jeezus, when did you get there?" He asked. Sasuke only replied with a smirk which made him frown and took the seat next to the other while making sure the towel stayed on and covered as much as it could.

"What did you want?" Naruto's frown disappeared and turned into an even bigger grin than before.

"I was watching these magic trick videos and I wanted to try one on you. You'll be amazed."

Sasuke got up.

"Come back here!" Naruto yelled and tugged on the others towel.

"Dobe!" Sasuke sat back down, tearing the towel back from the other's hands and on top of his lap. "Hurry up." He muttered shaking his head at the menace.

Naruto placed a paper and a pen in front of Sasuke and one in front of him too. "Alright so you're gonna go draw something and I'm gonna draw it too."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow up. "What's so special about that? That's just copying."

"No it's not! I'm gonna draw it without looking." He announced with a smug look on his face. _Bet he can't do anything like that!_ "Now hurry up and draw something." Pushing his hand towards the pen," and don't show it to me either."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and began drawing, making sure the drawing wasn't in the eyes of the others as much as he didn't care. Naruto observed the other's face thoroughly throughout the whole process.

"Done." He spoke after a couple of minutes.

"Okay." He grabbed his pen and began to draw. "Watch, when I'm done drawing this you'll be amazed"

"The amount of times you said I'd be amazed is probably gonna be the same amount of how much I won't be." He said while getting up to go and put on clothes.

"I'm done. Come back here Teme!" Naruto announced after a minute.

"Hn. You probably cheated and looked at the paper while I was gone."

Naruto glared at the other. "As a matter of fact I didn't. I don't need to cheat to be awesome." Sasuke sat back on the sheet, ignoring how tempting it was to leave. "So!" Naruto clapped his hands together. "After watching your face while you were drawing I sensed a look of hunger in your eyes." Sasuke began to smirk which Naruto pointedly ignored. "And there was a slight glimmer of bastardliness WHICH made me conclude"

"Don't shout I'm right next to you."

Ignored again, Naruto continued, "-That you drew this!" Naruto flipped over his page and slapped it on top of Sasuke's. The paper had a poorly drawn slice of tomato with a terrified face in between a set of teeth, juice dripping down the mouth which looked like it belonged to an oddly shaped Sasuke-face.

"Idiot what the hell is this?" The drawing even had Sasuke dumbfounded. How on Earth did Naruto even think the he would draw such a terrible thing.

A blush began to form on Naruto's cheeks. "It's what you drew isn't it?" Sasuke just gave him a look. The blush formed deeper. "Well then what did you draw?"

Sasuke's smirk reappeared as he gently picked up Naruto's drawing and flung it to the ground.

"Jerk." Naruto muttered and flipped over the other's paper with a glare. The on the center of the page were two figures; one figure lying down on a bed while the other stood right behind. Naruto's blush returned at full force. The figured on the bed looked oddly similar to Naruto, naked with a sheathed katana being shoved into him by the fully clothed Sasuke. "Fucking pervert!" Naruto screeched and threw the drawing on the floor next to the other, running out of the room.

"I guess you got some of it right. I did get a little hungry."

"Fucking stay away you perv!"

Alright that was the first Drabble for this series and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll probably update this at random times, but definitely more often than my actual stories… I'm sorry story readers I'm still writing.

But anyways, thanks for reading and check out the first Drabbles series too. If you want to recommend a plot/topic/theme then go and post it in the reviews. (Or just a random review will be appreciated)

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Snap, back again with another Drabble!

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I don't own Naruto

Sasuke woke up with a jolt as a knee connected with the middle of his back. His eyes widened as the ground came closer to his face, arms reaching out before the two could actually meet. "What the hell?" He grumbled in annoyance and stood back up, ready to go back to sleep.

The sight of his blonde idiot caught his eyes, sleeping peacefully and taking up every inch of the queen sized mattress. "Stupid annoying idiot, irritating even in his sleep." Sasuke grumbled and pushed Naruto far into the corner of the bed, knowing he would only stay there temporarily.

He settled back in the bed, throwing the comforter over his body and tried to lure back any remnants of the sleep he was experiencing just a minute ago.

Until the wind got knocked out of his as the blonde seemingly body slammed into him. "God damnit Naruto!" He yelled out, not even caring if the other would wake up. In fact he hoped he did.

"Ngh…" the other boy voiced, but didn't stir. Sasuke growled. His whole body was trapped under the blonde, arms incapable of moving.

"Dobe wake up." The blondes head on the side of Sasuke's inches from the the other's face.

"Mm" he voiced out quietly, tongue poking through the bottom of his lip briefly before retreating back into his mouth. "Sasu…"

Sasuke's ears perked up at the sound of was part of his name. A smirk began to form on his lips. _Oh so he's dreaming about me_

"Yes Naruto?" He answered in a low, suggestive tone.

Naruto's tongue came back out and licked around his lips. "Sasu… spilt everywhere...sticky." He mumbled.

Sasuke felt something stir in him as he inched his face closer to the blonde. "What spilt everywhere Naruto?"

"Ngh no… Sasu," The blondes eyebrows furrowed, bottom lip capture in between his set of teeth.

Sasuke's head came closer to Naruto's, about to kiss the other until he felt the others body move in a violent manner, shocking his once more that night.

"Nghah! The sauce for my ramen is everywhere! NOO!" The blonde screamed in his sleep. The arms that were resting by Sasuke's side suddenly came down and grasped his body like a claw machine, knee between his legs pushing against him which resulted in Sasuke being _thrown_ off the bed by the oblivious idiot named Naruto. Sasuke once again found himself on the floor for that night, face throbbing in pain for it had connected with the floor the second time around. Sasuke growled and stood up in annoyance, heading towards the direction of the kitchen rather than the bed.

"I'm going to fucking kill the dobe."

Naruto woke up with a start. "Ngh sasuke what time is it?" He voiced out quietly only to receive no answer. "Sasuke?" The other occupant of the bed was missing, confusing the blonde even more. Naruto yawned and stretched out his arms. The smell of burning hit his nose

Naruto's eyes widened and bursted out of the room to go downstairs. "Fuck! Did I leave the stove on?" Naruto ran into the kitchen, but nothing seemed out of place. The burning smell came from the backyard. Naruto walked a little more calmly to the back, greeted by the sight of his boyfriend standing in front of a fire in the darkness. "Sasuke? It's the middle of the night what are you doing?" Sasuke turned around with a smirk playing on his lips, making Naruto even more confused.

"Sasuke…" He stepped closer to the other. "You oka-" his sentence stopped abruptly eyes widening at the sight.

"T-TEME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY RAMEN?"

Heh, poor Naruto. Hope the ramen packets can rest in peace.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last drabble thing and make sure to leave some random ideas in the reviews!

BYE


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke I think I'm pregnant." Naruto groaned from the bed as Sasuke typed away from the computer. Naruto could hear the pause in typing as the other processed the words that left his mouth. He smiled, thinking he got Sasuke's attention.

The sound of the keyboard continued.

"Sasuke!" He frowned, shuffling on the bed so he could sit up.

"Dobe I am busy. You are not pregnant. You are a male." Naruto was pretty sure he heard Sasuke whisper _idiot_ under his breath.

Naruto climbed off the bed, stalking towards the black-haired boy. "You asshole. I'm not stupid." He spun Sasuke's swivel chair around, placing one hand on each of his shoulders. The other just raised an eyebrow at his actions. "Listen. I was reading online and it said that some symptoms of pregnancy were nausea- "

"You eat too much ramen"

"Pain and sickness-"

"Ramen"

"Constipation"

Sasuke grimaced, "Ramen."

"Vomiting"

"Ramen"

"And the swelling of your stomach.

"Ramen."

Naruto paused and looked up to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened, realizing what he just said. "Naruto…"

Naruto pushed back on Sasuke's shoulders. "You are an asshole, you bastard!" He stomped out of the room and slammed the door. "I am not fucking fat!" He heard the boy's voice in the distance, yet somehow it remained the same volume as when he was screaming in front of him.

Sasuke ran up from his chair towards the leaving blonde. "You know I didn't mean it like that. Naruto!" He called out from right outside his door. "Damn it." He muttered. "He forgot to add fucking mood-swings."

XxX

There you are! A drabble two years later from when this continuation was posted. (Whoops)

Please check out my other story: Konoha Academy-The Prestigious. I just updated it and am working on the next chapter.


End file.
